Days of Our Lives
by articcat621
Summary: Various drabbles written for the Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge! JKR owns all, so enjoy! :D
1. Lullaby

Characters: HermionexDraco

Word Count: 123

* * *

**_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you_**

* * *

Hermione looked over at his hunched over form as he cried into his hands. She didn't say anything, but simply moved over and wrapped her arms around his body. She held him tightly as sobs wracked his body.

She gently started to coo, singing a sweet lullaby in his ear. "It'll be okay Draco," she whispered. "Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?" he asked, peering up at her. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Because I have hope, and I have to hope that everything will be okay. Maybe not today, but someday."

Draco sniffled, putting his head back in her lap. Hermione ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair, continuing her soft lullaby.


	2. Drive By

Characters: DeanxLavender

Word Count: 315

* * *

**_But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last_**

Dean's eyes snapped open. He couldn't believe it was her. He hadn't seen Lavender since his sixth year. The two of them had started dated after Ron and her broke up… but then Dean had gone on the run.

He had heard she was attacked by Greyback, and now had symptoms around the full moon. She had left England, and Dean hadn't known how to reach her.

But he missed her. And he still loved her with every fiber of his being. She was walking down the street, towards the Leaky Cauldron. If he was going to say something to her, he only had a few more minutes to say something.

"Lavender!" he cried out, running towards him.

The blonde turned when she heard her name called. "Dean?" she asked.

He nodded. "Merlin, Lavender…" he wanted to say something, anything, but what was there to really say?

Luckily, Lavender did all the talking. "I've missed you so much!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

Dean hugged her back tightly. "I wanted to contact you, but didn't know how."

Lavender frowned. "I should have contacted you… I just needed some time to myself Dean. To come to grips with everything that's happened to me."

He gave a quick nod. "I know, I've just missed you."

Lavender grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "Not a day's gone by where I haven't thought about you…"

Dean smiled at their conjoined hand. "Not a day's gone by where I haven't thought about you either. I've missed you Lav."

"Me too," she replied.

"Nothing's changed," Dean said, referring to his feelings.

"Good, because nothing has changed for me either."

Reaching up, Lavender pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

He quickly responded to the kiss, happy to have her back in his life. He knew their relationship three years ago wasn't just a fling; they were in it for life.


	3. Call Me Maybe

CharactersChoxOC

Word Count: 277

* * *

**_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this_**

* * *

Cho sighed, taking a sip of her coke and rum. She had moved to the States not too long after the War ended. Like so many others, she wasn't able to heal there. Her past still haunted her, especially memories of Cedric. After all this time, she still had a hard time letting go.

"Hi Cho," a blonde hair, blue eyed boy said taking a seat next to her.

Turning, she smiled at the boy. She had made friends with him not too long ago. He too was always in the bar, and they had bonded over their similar grievances. "Hey, Kyle," she responded. Kyle had lost his fiancé in a terrible car crash, so he knew Cho's pain.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, motioning for the bar tender to bring him a drink.

"Better than usual," she replied.

"Good," he said. He quickly knocked back his shot.

The two of them talked like usual, each taking turns buying the next round of drinks.

Finally, about two hours later, Kyle turned to Cho. "Will you dance with me?"

"Dance with you?" she asked, rather surprised. She knew Kyle, but she didn't know them that well.

"Yeah, dance with me."

She nodded. "Okay." Pressing her hand into his, she allowed Kyle to lead her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, the two of them swaying to the music. It felt rather nice.

A few songs later, Cho turned around. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his. Kyle eagerly returned the kiss, pulling her closer.

Cho had never expected to find love at a bar, but it looked like she had.


	4. Six Feet From The Edge

Characters: George/Angelina

Words: 132

* * *

**_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet ain't so far down  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe _**

* * *

"George?" her voice broke through his nightmare, causing him to wake up.

"Ang?" he called out, his voice trembling. The nightmares were worst… every night it was the same thing: watching his brother die without being able to do anything.

"Shh, baby, I'm right here," Angelina said, wrapping her arms around George. "It's okay, you're okay." She pressed a kiss to his temple.

George didn't know what he'd do without her. Angie was his rock… the only thing that kept him together. Without her, he was sure he'd fall apart.

"You're okay, George," she repeated, pressing wet kisses to his face. She was crying too.

When the two of them felt lost… or felt like their grief would consume them, they reached out to each other. Together, they would make it through.


End file.
